Harem Party
by Mimorin-chan
Summary: Not just a harem. Tayuchi Aramada is in for a surprise when he transfers to an all girls school as the only test male student. But, is it as bad as he thinks? ( Rated T for ecchi moments ).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And thanks for stopping by to read this story! This story was adopted from Glenndavid! If you have any free time please check out " Don't Take Off the Mask " by Glenndavid. Its amazing!~**

 **~ Mimori**

* * *

Chapter IV - Unfortunate Club

I slowly walked down the hall scanning each classroom's number, trying to find my next class. I stopped for a few seconds looking at my schedule to see what my next class was. To my surprise, it was blank! Actually, everything underneath my most recent class was blank. It was as blank as a newly bought paper from an art store. ' Maybe, a teacher knows my next class, ' I thought as I started walking again.

My eye caught a small, pink ribbon tied to the doorknob of a small door that had all sorts of pictures that appeared to be of a petite girl with pink hair and pink eyes. I noticed a small piece of paper that was taped to the front of the door. The paper read " Unfortunate Club " with a few unreadable squiggles that I presumed were some kind of signatures.

Suddenly, I heard voices and saw some shadows that looked like they belonged to nearly ten girls! I really didn't want to run into a huge group of girls that were capable to do anything to me, since, no teachers were around. I looked around, looking for something to hide in. Unfortunately, I was running out of time and the voices were gradually getting louder and louder. I did the only thing I could think of, at that moment, and I was glad I did it.

I quickly pulled the knob of the door that had the piece of paper that read " Unfortunate Club ", threw myself inside the room, and then closed the door tightly. I sank to my knees, and pushed my chest towards the door; my back was now facing the empty room or what I thought was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief and slowly turned around so I was facing the room. I nearly jumped, out of my skin, when I saw there was another person in the room, besides me; it was a girl.

I staggered to my feet and nervously said " Uh...hello? ". The girl looked at me with a sad expression and replied, " Hello ". I thought the girl would have lunged at me and pelted me with questions. But instead, she looked at me with a weird expression and turned away.

" What is your name? " I asked uneasily trying to keep the broken conversation ( if you could call it that ) going.

" My name? My name!? " she suddenly changed her expression to a nasty frown.

" Yeah, uh...well, you have a name, right? I mean your mother must have given you one-! " I tried to calming her down, but to no prevail, since, she cut me off with a good smack to my head which caused me to fall back a few feet.

" Owwww! " I screamed out in pain after being thrown back a good amount of feet.

The girl walked over to me, crossed her arms, and glared angrily at me. " Well, of course I have a name, dummy. Speaking of names, what is your name? " she said still glaring at me.

" Its Tayuchi Aramada, " I said stiffly as I bent to pick up my stuff that I had dropped when I flew back from the smack she gave me, on the head.

" Eh, so you are that new transfer student? " she said as she looked at me as if she was studying me.

" Yes, that's me. What is your name? " I said trying to keep my composure.

She stared at me for a second and then lowered her voice to a whisper which I found surprising, since, she seemed to be shouting before.

" Its Miyako Namine, ".

" I see. So uhh...what is this room? " I asked as I looked around the room.

" Its a clubroom, " she said looking into my dark gray eyes.

I looked back into her pink eyes which actually looked somewhat peaceful. " And, what does this club do or function as? ".

She stared at me in bewilderment, her pink eyes shrinking in fear. " Its called the Unfortunate Club, " she spoke quietly, " And its for unfortunate girls like me, " she added.

" Wait! What do you mean by " unfortunate girls like me? " I breathed softly.

" Girls with bad grades are regarded as stupid and not intelligent. We are not allowed to join any club, organization, or anything that exists inside this school; we are reduced to this dull club known as the " Unfortunate Club ". All girls with bad grades and other weak qualities are part of this club, " Miyako explained.

" Well, where are all the other students in this club? " I asked slightly concerned about this degraded club full of degraded members.

" They all transferred to another school, " said Miyako.

" Then, why have you not transferred too? " I asked with a puzzled look.

" Because, my parents won't let me, " said Miyako with a frown.

" But, they must ,at least, know about this club! " I shouted at the pink haired girl known as Miyako Namine.

" My mother said that her mother went to this school, and most of my female family line went to this school, " Miyako whispered, " My father had no say in where I would go to school, " continued Miyako.

" Oh, I see. Well, is it possible to get out of this club by getting better grades? " I asked.

" Yes, but I don't know how to get better! Its very frustrating, " Miyako said sadly.

" Um, I could help you, " I chuckled nervously.

" Someone like you!? You couldn't help me anyway, " Miyako turned away as if refusing my offer.

" So I guess you want to be a degraded student forever, then, " I said with a mischievous grin on my face as I turned to leave the room.

" Oh, wait! " Miyako called after me. I stopped in my tracks, and pivoted with that same mischievous grin written on my face.

" Well, I guess you can help me...as long as you don't try or do anything weird! " Miyako said reverting back to her " tough girl act ".

I simply smiled at her and said, " Well, come along now! By the way, do you have any idea what my next class is? ".

" How am I supposed to know that, idiot! " Miyako shouted at me as she rolled her eyes.

And together, me and Miyako walked out the door, and walked down the hall, while quarreling the entire way.

It was kind of strange being in an all girls school, but having Miyako with me made me feel more comfortable. Maybe, it's because we both kind of know each other. It still doesn't help that I am still stuck in an all girls school. Maybe, it won't be as bad anymore.

I had no idea that this was the start of a crazy and maybe fun adventure.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The next chapter will be here in a few weeks!~**

 **~ Mimori**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the characters featured in this story and the story itself. The main male character of this story belongs to Glenndavid. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter V - The world through lonely eyes

Hello. My name is Tayuchi Aramada. I am the only male student in an all girls school. Its a bit terrifying, but somewhat fun. This is my second day at this school full of girls.

Last night, I helped a girl study for school to get better grades and get out of a treacherous club called the " Unfortunate Club ". Her name was Miyako Namine. So far, everything is going well; I really hope she does well on that exam she studied, last night.

All the girls in this school appear to be obsessed with me. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them asked me out or even asked for my phone number. Not that I would decline though.

A ringing sound soon filled the air, it sounded like my cellphone's ringtone. I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and thrust my hand inside. Finally, finding the object I was looking for, I took it out and put my ear to it.

" Hello? "

No reply came from the other end of the line. I waited a few seconds and spoke " hello " into the phone again. Once again, no reply came, except pure silence.

Frustrated, I hung up immediately and shoved the phone back into my backpack.

" Its probably some scammer wanting attention, " I mumbled under my breath, but unfortunately someone had heard me.

" Pardon? " I voice came from the other end of the hallway.

I spun around so fast that even the Flash would be proud. I saw a girl who looked to be the same age as me looking attentively at me.

" Pardon? " the girl repeated herself as if she wasn't heard the first time.

" Ah...just prank calls. Yup, " I replied uneasily noting the girl's eyes travel uncomfortably over my body.

" Um, would you mind not doing that? "

" What? " said the girl slowly advancing to me.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. It was as if my mouth was permanently shut by a strong type of glue or something. All I could do was stare weirdly at the girl trying to at least try communicating through facial expressions. I don't think she got it though.

" Is there something on my face? " asked the girl slowly moving her hand on her face, trying to feel any nonexistent thing that was there.

" No, ma-ma'am, " I squeaked out an answer.

" Please call me Hayami, " said the girl.

" Is that your family name? "

" No. I do not know the name. I don't have one, "

" Well, how come? "

" My parents are dead. I'm an orphan, "

That had caught me off-guard. I have never talked to or even seen an orphan before. Yet, here was one right before my eyes. I was very uncertain if she really was one so I pelted her with questions I probably knew the answer to.

" Where were you born? " I asked.

" In Korea, " she replied coolly as if nothing affected her.

" Really? In North or South? " I asked hoping I could know even more about her.

" I do not know. It was a very long time, " came the girl's emotionless and unbroken voice.

" I see, " I said as I turned to leave.

" Wait. Don't go, " her voice seemed to drift in the air like a cool breeze on a hot, summer day.

I turned around to say something along the lines of " I will be late for class " to her, but she was gone.

It was like she wasn't even there to begin with. I didn't even hear the sound of her brown Maryjanes tapping on the hallway floor. I didn't hear or see anything in the hallway that sounded like a coolheaded girl walking away unknowingly to who knows where.

I shrugged my shoulders as if nothing had happened. I had a tight feeling in my stomach that felt like it was telling me I would see her again.

I turned around once more to stare back at the hallway. For a second, I thought I had heard the sound of giggling. It must have been my imagination.

" Tayuchi! Tayuchi! "

I saw the sprinting figure of Miyako Namine coming straight at me.

I jumped out of the way, just in time causing Miyako to collide with a student's locker.

The poor pink, haired girl rubbed her head after a very painful headbutt with a locker that was made out of pure steel. She was lucky she wouldn't have to go to the infirmary.

" Are you alright? " I asked worriedly moving to where she sat against the locker and extending my hand out to her.

Miyako rejected my offer by pushing my hand out of the way and shakily getting to her feet.

" Yes, I am alright, " she grunted while leaning against the wall, hoping she would not tumble to the ground again.

" Well, what do you need? " I asked, referring to her shouting my name, before colliding into the locker.

" Ah! I wanted to ask you something, " said Miyako as she stood up completely.

" Well? " I looked at her awaiting an answer, which probably was something related to school.

" Do you have a little sister? "

I stared at Miyako confusedly. The question made no sense to me. At that moment, my mind went blank as if I was a chalkboard scraped clean with a chalk remover.

" What do you mean? " I asked blankly.

" Well...what do you think I mean! Do you know what little sister means, or do I have to engrave it into your brain!? " Miyako replied harshly.

" Oh. You mean little sister as in a younger female sibling in your family? " I murmured not even noticing I sounded so stupid and obvious.

" Yes! Wouldn't you know what a little sister is by now, considering you have one! " spat Miyako angrily. By now, Miyako was so angry that I was sure a giant nerve was going to pop out of her forehead.

" What is this about me having a little sister? " I asked, wondering if this was true and my parents just didn't tell me because of reasons.

" This girl, named " Arisu Aramada ", seems to share a last name with you, " noted Miyako.

" So? I am sure millions of girls share my name. And, I transferred here too, " I rolled my eyes at Miyako.

" Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! " Miyako screamed at me.

" I can roll my eyes whenever, ,and to whoever I want! " I retorted.

" Its very rude and it makes you look childish, " pointed out Miyako.

" Childish? Childish!? The only one here who is childish is you. I mean, only a child would wear her hair like that. Do you even brush it!? " I mocked the pink haired girl playfully.

This is where Miyako lost it. Losing all of her dignity, she lunged at me and roundhouse kicked me in the forehead. Miyako's shoe fell off as her foot came into contact with my forehead. The shoe went flying, until, it hit something. The kick from Miyako, caused me to fall back, landing safely on my knees.

I heard a cry of pain from behind me and I heard a pitiful shout from Miyako that I could barely make out.

" Owww...what did you do! " Miyako shouted at me as she rubbed her hip that was crushed under Miyako's weight, after she had fallen back, when she kicked me.

I made no reply and quickly swung around to see what the cry of pain was I had heard just a minute ago.

What I saw surprised and scared me, at the same time.

A girl that I assumed was around 7 or 8 years old, was sprawled out on the floor with a huge, red mark on her arm; Miyako's shoe lay a few inches away from the girl.

" Miyako! Did you just kill someone!? " I literally screamed at Miyako who came limping up to my side.

" Huh? " Miyako stared down at the young girl who appeared to be bleeding rapidly. A pool of blood seeped out of a bruised, little hole ,in the girl's arm.

" W-what!? Did she fall or...did you hurt her? " Miyako's gaze fell on me and an intimidating frown spread over her face like butter on a hot piece of bread.

" That is not my shoe! " I shouted pointing to the brown flats that Miyako normally wore to school.

" That shoe is not mine either! " Miyako quickly spoke up, after I had proven myself innocent.

I stared a long time at Miyako and then I started laughing hysterically like a hyena that was high.

" What is so funny? " Miyako glared at me.

" Miyako, I didn't know your feet never got cold in the winter, " I said pointing directly to Miyako's left foot that was barefoot.

Miyako stared at her foot for a while and then lifted her eyes to meet mine. " So? I like going barefoot all the time, ".

" It's not that. Look at your right foot, look at your left foot, and then look at this shoe here, " I said instructing her.

Miyako did what I said and then it occurred to her what I had meant.

" Oh! Are you okay? " Miyako knelt down, beside the young girl who could be mistaken to be dead.

No answer came. Miyako tried speaking to the young girl again, but nothing happened.

" Wait!? Hold on a second! You mean you killed this poor, undefended, innocent, young, and unselfish girl, Miyako!? " I ranted at Miyako, emphasizing every word.

" Of course not! Her heart is still beating! " Miyako shouted at me.

" It is!? Well, then hurry and get her to the infirmary, fire department, or the hospital! " I screamed at Miyako panicking like a maniac.

While this was all happening, the little girl seemed to be awakening, from a deep sleep. She had short, brown hair and emotionless gray eyes that were hidden by brown locks of hair.

" Hello? "

I heard a soft voice say something and I turned around to find the assumed dead girl awake and alive. Her gray eyes looked familiar to me.

" Miyako, look! " I motioned towards the young girl and Miyako turned to face the young girl.

The young girl stood up and brushed a few strands of brown hair out of her eyes and spoke softly as if afraid someone would hear her.

" Are all of you members of the Unfortunate Club? "

" Eh...only Miyako is, " I said pointing to Miyako.

" Okay. I guess I will see you at the school's Christmas party, " answered the girl. Before me or Miyako could do anything, the girl straightened her school uniform's bow and ran the opposite direction we were facing.

" Weird, " I said staring after the fleeing girl.

" Yeah. Anyway... where were you!? " a mischievous grin was written on Miyako's face.

" What? " I looked at Miyako weirdly.

" Do you have a little sister or not? "

I glared at the pink haired adolescent and grabbed her shoulder.

Miyako pushed my hand off her shoulder and sprinted away like a limping cheetah.

" Hey! Come get your shoe! " I yelled after her, but unfortunately she didn't hear me.

I wonder when this Christmas party is. I am assuming its at school. I can probably ask Miyako tomorrow.

" Miyako had better come back for her shoe, " I sighed as I grabbed my stuff and madly dashed for my class, hoping I wasn't late.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please read, rate, and review! If you see a grammar or spelling error please let me know so I can fix it!^^**


End file.
